The Girl is Mine
by khfan12
Summary: Britain has his eyes on a girl. Japan has his eyes on a girl. As it turns out, they have eyes for the same girl. When their argument over her turns into an all-out war between the two, will this girl be able to choose between the two boys? BritainxOC, JapanxOC
1. Prologue 1: Japan's Infatuation

Prologue 1: Japan's infatuation

Japan sighed as he stepped off of the plane, now in New York City. His friend America had convinced him to attend a year of college at a school in America, and he had convinced some of the others to do this as well, like Britain, France, China, and Russia. Japan waited to meet the others, and for America to pick them up. Soon, everyone had arrived and America still hadn't shown up. "Argh! What is with that wanker taking forever to pick us up?!" Britain asked, frustration obvious on his face. Russia yawned, and China sighed. "HEY!"

Everyone turned and America was waving madly at them, standing beside a van. When they had gotten closer to him, they saw a girl with him as well. She has shoulder-length brown hair tied into a braid, and blue eyes, is slender, and she's about America's height. "Hey dudes!" America chirped happily. "You idiot! We've been waiting for you!" Britain shouted angrily. "Hey, my bad dude! I was picking up my friend." America said, pulling the girl close, and she just smiled and waved at the guys. "Hello!" She said happily. Japan felt his face warm slightly. "Guys, this is my friend Alisha Grey!" America chirped, starting to give her a noogie. "Ah! Stop it!" She said, starting to push his hand away. He let go of Alisha and she pouted, crossing her arms. "You know I hate it when you do that!" She said. "Ah-ha! Look's like your little friend doesn't like you so much~!" France teased. Alisha smiled. "Oh, I'm used to him by now. So, may I ask who each of you are? Alfred's told be about you all, and it's okay if you go by your county names." She said.

"I'm Francis Bonnefoy, or France." France said, bowing. "Ivan Braginski." Russia said happily. "I'm Yao Wang, or China." China said. "I'm Arthur Kirkland, Britain." Britain said. Japan was silent at first, but then realized it was his turn. "U-Um, I'm K-Kiku H-Honda." He said, flustered. Alisha's smile grew. "It's nice to meet you all! Alfred told me you guys were going to be attending the same private university we're going to for a year, so I figured I'd meet you guys now, and show you around later! If you want, I can take you guys on individual tours, but that may take longer, so it's your choice!" She chirped. "Come on dudes, let's go get you guys settled in!" America said.

All of the guys piled into the van, and Alisha was sitting between Japan and China, happily talking to China, while Japan blushed. "_What is this I am feeling? I don't think I've ever felt this before_…" He slowly started to realize something for the first time.

Japan has a crush.


	2. Prologue 2: Britain's Infatuation

Prologue 2: Britain's Infatuation

Britain could not be any angrier with that damn American than he is now. He is now being forced to share a room with that cursed France, who Britain hates with his entire being. Japan and China are sharing a room, and they were all too afraid to share a room with Russia. Right away, on their first night, they had a fight, nearly demolishing the entire room. Alisha had barged in, yelling at them that if they broke anything in the room, that they had to fix it themselves and she left. The boys had stopped fighting immediately, grumbling to themselves as they cleaned up. There was something about the girl that Britain liked, he just wasn't sure what.

The next morning, Britain was up early, and went to go meet up where Alisha wanted to start the tour. He got there, and Alisha was the only one there, other than Japan. "Hey, what's up?" Britain said. "O-Oh, it…it seems the other boys have slept in. I guess it'll just be us three today then." Alisha said, departing from her spot against the wall she was leaning on. "Right." Japan said, standing straight. "Alright, here we go!" Alisha chirped.

"So Alisha, what are you majoring here?" Britain asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had befallen upon the group. "Oh, um…I'm still undecided, but I'm thinking about art, or music." Alisha said, turning and smiling, while walking backwards. She turned forward and pointed to the big building they were heading to. "This is the main building, where most of our classes are. There are smaller buildings for each type of classes that aren't covered in this building, which means that there are about three or four smaller buildings." Alisha said, leading the boys into the biggest building as the tour began.

After the tour, Alisha had treated both Japan and Britain to lunch. Japan looked like he had thoroughly enjoyed the food, and Britain thought it was…adequate. "So Arthur, I hear you cook?" Alisha asked. Japan coughed and Britain glared at him. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" He asked in reply. "I like to cook as well!" She chirped, smiling. Britain felt himself blush and a though occurred to him. "_Is this a crush?_"

He knew one thing for sure. That this girl is different, and that makes her interesting to Britain.


	3. Prologue 3: Alisha's Dilemma

Prologue 3: Alisha's dilemma

**A/N: The third prologue is the longest because it's introducing Alisha's best friend and it's when things start to… "heat up" between her and the boys, so after this prologue, the story will finally begin, which is why it's longer. ;)**

**ALSO, Siobhan's name is pronounced "Shio-vahn". She's a character inspired by my best friend, and she will make appearances in a couple of my Hetalia fanfictions.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA**

* * *

Alisha looked at her friend Siobhan and sighed. "I don't know it just seems…odd. They both are acting really awkward around me." She said after taking a drink of her coffee. "Hey girly, just remember one thing: they're boys, and from our past experiences with boys, they're only after your money, or sex." Siobhan said, chomping on a scone. The two girls are sitting outside of a local Starbucks. "I know Sio…but I can't help but feel something when I look at both of them." Alisha said, biting her lip after speaking. Siobhan groaned. "Oh great, you have a crush on them!" She complained, throwing her hands in the air. "Alisha has a crush on who?" America asked, sitting with the girls after coming out of Starbucks himself. Alisha's face burned red. "N-Nobody!" She said. America grinned. "Aw, come on! You can tell me!" He said, poking Alisha's cheek. "No!" She pouted, ignoring America still poking her cheek. "Alfred F Jones! Stop poking my cheek this instant!" Alisha said, smacking America's hand away from her face and Siobhan laughed when America pouted. "But I wanna know who you have a crush on~!" He whined. Alisha sighed and took a big gulp of her coffee. "I'm not even sure if I know myself."

* * *

Alisha was walking back to her apartment, when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Britain running behind her, just as he was about to stop, he tripped on the sidewalk. "Oh my gosh Arthur! Are you alright?" She asked as Britain sat up. He rubbed his nose, which has a scrape on it, and his cheek is bleeding. "I'm fine! I blame this stupid-arse sidewalk!" Britain said, clearly annoyed. Alisha sighed and helped Britain up. "Come on, my apartment isn't that far away, you can clean your face."

* * *

Alisha unlocked her apartment and they stepped inside of it. Alisha pointed down the hallway to a door. "There's the bathroom. Would you like something to drink?" She said. "Um…do you have any tea?" Britain asked as he started down the hallway. "No, but I can make some." Alisha said, smiling. Britain nodded, a slight blush across his cheeks as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Alisha chuckled to herself and walked into her kitchen. She decided to make some green tea, since she's nearly out of her favorite rose tea. She set the kettle on the stove and waited for it to boil, and she turned on her kitchen stereo and music soon filled the room. One of her favorite songs, _Love Is Our Weapon_, by the group NeverShoutNever!, started playing and Alisha started humming along and started to belt the song aloud with the singer.

"_Hey everybody, take a look around_

_Put your money where your mouth is, take your eyes off the ground_

_We got a hard day coming if we can't work out_

_All the pissy little problems that we're fightin' about_

_Ay!_…"

A knock on Alisha's front door startled her and she quickly answered the door. America stood there, a grin on his face, and Japan behind him, his face red. Alisha looked at them, confused. "Um…hey guys. What's up?" She asked as Britain walked out of the bathroom. "I should ask the same dude!" America nearly shouted. "Alfred! What have I told you about shouting in the hallway? If my landlord caught you again you would be banned! Now get in here you two!" Alisha said, ushering America and Japan in, closing the door behind them. The tea kettle started to whistle and Alisha rushed to the kitchen, taking it off of the stove. The guys sat at her kitchen table and she got cups for everyone, pouring the tea in the cups, setting them down in front of the boys. "Okay, Alfred, why are you here out of the blue?" Alisha asked, seating herself. "Well, I was going home, but I found Kiku wandering around!" America said. "So you decided to bring him here?" Alisha asked, raising an eyebrow. "Um…well, I kind of got lost as well."America said. Alisha sighed. "You moron." She said, smacking him across the head. "Owie!" He shouted. "So Britain, why are you here?" America asked, quickly getting over his injury. "He tripped on the sidewalk outside so I let him come in and clean up." Alisha said bluntly. "H-Hey!" Britain shouted. Alisha shrugged. "It's true." She said. Japan was quietly sipping his tea.

* * *

Japan and America soon left to go meet France and China, and Alisha offered to take Britain to dinner. He accepted and they left to go eat. When they were finished, Britain offered to walk her home, and she accepted. "So, how do you know America?" He asked. "Oh…well, when I was young, I ran away from my home. I was staying with my friend Siobhan, and one day while we were having coffee, he made an…amusing entrance and the three of us became friends." Alisha said with a smile. "Oh wow, that is so much like Alfred…" Britain said, rubbing his forehead. Alisha chuckled. "Yeah. I owe that guy though, he's saved my life." She said with a soft smile. "How?" Britain asked. Alisha sighed and stopped walking, her eyes closed. Britain stopped and looked at her, with concern on his face, but she looked at him and they started walking again. "I…was in a really bad abusive relationship. He and Siobhan were concerned, so one day they had followed me when I went to my ex's house. He was angry and started beating me, and he nearly killed me, but America busted his door down and…he literally saved my life. I walked away with some broken ribs and a sprained ankle. My ex is in jail now, and since that day, America has been like a protective older brother towards me." Alisha said, a smile still on her face. "Wow…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Britain said, looking at Alisha. She shrugged. "Meh, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right? Well, I'm stronger now." She said, her smile turning into a grin. Britain smiled. "Yeah, I could see how you and America could be related." He said. "Hey!" Alisha said, gently punching Britain's arm. They stopped outside of her apartment, and she smiled at him. "Thanks for dinner." He said. "No problem dude. I'll see you later." She said. As she reached into her pocket, Britain subconsciously reached out and pulled her close, hugging her. "U-Um…Arthur…?" Alisha asked, her face burning. "I…I'll see you later." Britain said, letting go of Alisha and rushing away. Alisha stood there, confused and blushing the most she has blushed in a while.

* * *

"I'm telling you Siobhan, it was really confusing! I don't know what to make of it!" Alisha said, obviously flustered. The night before, after she and Britain had eaten dinner, he had given Alisha a hug, and she had gotten thoroughly confused. Siobhan shook her head. "What do you except? You had just told the dude some serious stuff that you had gone through, what else was he supposed to do?" She asked. "Well…he left pretty quickly after that…" Alisha mumbled, blushing. Siobhan grinned and put her finger on Alisha's forehead. "Well it looks like he likes you Lishe." She said. Alisha blushed more, and she saw a familiar face. "Hey Kiku!" She called, waving her arm in the air. Japan jumped when he heard his name called and he looked at the girls. He rushed over to them and bowed. "Hai." He said. "You don't need to bow, silly." Alisha said, a smile on her face. Japan blushed and Alisha chuckled. "Siobhan, this is Kiku." She said, turning to her friend. Siobhan smiled at Japan. "Nice to meet you Kiku." She said. "L-Likewise." He said. "We were just heading to the movies, do you want to come with?" Alisha asked. "S-Sure, if you don't mind." Japan said, flustered. "It'll be my treat silly." Alisha said happily. Japan went with the girls, and they ended up seeing a movie called "_The Expendables 2_" and afterwards, the girls were hyped up. "That was so cool when Chuck Norris came in and blew that truck up!" Alisha shouted, surprising Japan. "I liked it when Sylvester Stallone-"

"I KNOW THAT WAS AWESOME!"

As the girls chattered, Japan looked lost and he seemed kind of afraid and jumpy. Alisha noticed. "Are you okay Japan?" She asked. "I-I'm confused because of the movie…was it supposed to have all of those explosions?" He asked. Alisha grinned and nodded, and Japan blushed. "O-Oh." He said. "Hey do you want to have some pizza?" Siobhan asked. "Yeah! You in Kiku?" Alisha asked. Japan smiled and nodded. "I like pizza." He said. They soon found a pizza place, and the three of them had managed to demolish three large pizzas. Siobhan said her goodbye to Japan and Alisha, before heading home. Japan and Alisha were walking together until they got to Alisha's apartment, where they would separate and Japan would head back to the dorms. "So Kiku, how do you like it here so far?" Alisha asked. "It's alright. It's very different from Japan." He said. "Well, I'm sure you'll adjust." Alisha said, smiling. Japan blushed. "Alisha?" He asked. "What's up?" She asked. "U-Um…I think…I mean…um…" Japan started, obviously flustered. Alisha looked at him, concern on her face. "I…I think that you're…a nice person." Japan said. "I think that you're a nice person too Kiku!" Alisha said, smiling. "N-No! I mean…I think…I…I think that you're cute Alisha-san, I really like you." Japan said, his face red. Alisha blushed herself. "U-Um…" She didn't know what to say, and Japan's face was red. They stopped in front of Alisha's appartment, and it was silent. "Well, thanks for hanging out with us, it was fun!" Alisha said. Japan nodded in reply, unsure of what to say next. Alisha kissed Japan on his cheek and hurried inside of her apartment, and Japan stood there, blushing.

* * *

When Japan got back to the dorms, Britain was sitting in a chair, reading a book and drinking some tea. He noticed Japan walk in, and the blush on his face. "So Japan, did you have fun with Alisha?" Britain asked, feeling a pang of jealousy. "Y-Yeah. I had fun with her and her friend." Japan said, sitting in a chair across from Britain. He felt relief wash over him, and he looked at Japan. "You know, I like Alisha. She's pretty, and funny." Britain said, watching Japan's reaction. He blushed and nodded. "I like her too." He said quietly. "Well as you know, only one of us can have her." Britain said, sipping his tea. "I know." Japan said, getting serious. "Well, I guess this means war." Britain said with a smirk on his face. Japan smirked as well. "You are on."

* * *

**So what do ya think so far~! ^^ **

**Please review! ^^**


	4. 01: Britain: Get Up

**A quick note guys: I have quite allot of it written so far, I'm going through it and fixing some minor errors, so I'll be updating the chapters, ETC, I'm working on chapter 9 right now *is shot for not updating it soon* I'll probably update every other day or something~ I have a friend of mine who is also helping me with errors and stuff (it's the friend who is Siobhan in real life xD)**

**I'm just glad this fanfic is going well~**

**Yeah, each chapter is inspired by a different song~ (AKA the songs I've listened to whilst writing it... xD) I'll credit each one at the end! ^^**

**I Do Not own Hetalia, I only own Alisha. My friend owns Siobhan.**

* * *

Britain: Get Up

_I spill my heart from coast to coast_

Britain stared at the schedule the college counselor had given him. His first class is a class called 'Basic Advanced Guitar'. He stared at it in amazement. "_I didn't even know that you could make a class on the basics in college_." He thought, as he left the main building to find the smaller building that the music classes are in. As he made his way to the Music building, he noticed Alisha and Japan heading toward the Art building and he grit his teeth. "_Damn him, he's already got the upper hand in having the first class with her…_" He thought. He wasn't paying attention, and literally crashed into someone, sending them both to the ground. Britain noticed that it's a girl, around the age of twenty-two, with chin-length red hair, and green eyes. She was grumbling about her butt now hurting and having to pick he papers up, which are now all over the place. Britain stood and held his hand out to her. Gentleman mode on. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Are you alright Miss?" He asked. The girl looked at him and took his hand. She brushed herself off. "I'm fine. It was partially my fault anyway. My name's Siobhan Green. What's yours?" She asked, brushing some hair out of her face. "Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Britain said with a smirk. "O-Oh! My papers!" Siobhan said in panic, as she started rushing around to pick them up. Britain helped her gather her papers and before he gave them to her, he took a quick glance at them and noticed that all of them are sheet music. "Ah! Thank you Arthur." Siobhan said as Britain gave her the papers he held. "Hey, what's your first class?" Britain asked. "Basic Advanced Guitar. You?" Siobhan said, tilting her head after asking the question. "I guess we have the same class." Britain said with a smirk. "Cool! We should probably go before we're late." Siobhan said with a smile on her face, and the two went to class.

_Fall in love with everyone I know_

It turned out that Britain shared three classes with Siobhan. Basic Advanced Guitar, Music Theory, and Writing Sheet music. They're now sitting together at lunch, drinking tea, and chatting about music and scones. Alisha and Japan walked over to them and Alisha smiled. "Hey Sio, Hey Arthur! I see you guys met!" She said happily, planting herself next to Siobhan. Japan hesitated, then sat next to Britain. "So how's your day going Alisha?" Britain asked, casually taking a sip of his tea. "It's going great! It turns out that I have Kiku for three of my art classes." Alisha said, smiling as she attempted to take some of Siobhan's tea. Siobhan held her tea away from Alisha, and stuck her tongue out at her. Britain couldn't help but feel jealous. If he doesn't have a class with Alisha, he may end up losing this battle to that bloody git. "What's your next class?" He asked Alisha. She quickly composed herself and stuck her tongue out at Siobhan before speaking. "Music Appreciation." She said. Britain looked at his schedule and felt relived. "Oh, we have that class together." He said, a smile on his face, ignoring Japan's glare. "That's awesome!" Alisha said happily.

_Sometimes it isn't where you're going, It's who you're with_

After classes had gotten out that day, Alisha offered to show Britain her old guitar, since she never used it, and that he'd check it out. They walked to her apartment in silence, and Alisha started humming a song loudly. She suddenly started belting the song, surprising Britain, and he noticed she was having fun as she sang.

"_Baby, I told myself that I'll be fine but it's a lie  
I don't want to talk about it  
Memories, oh they cut like knives  
Deep inside I'm falling  
Baby, catch me if you can_…"

She smirked at Britain and Britain chuckled as she continued singing on the way to her apartment. When they got there, Alisha went back to humming as she opened the front door to her apartment. "Just go ahead and sit on the couch, I'll get the guitar right now." She said to Britain as she disappeared through a door. Britain walked into Alisha's tiny living room and sat on her couch, surveying the room. She has a regular sized-big TV, a coffee table, a lounge chair, DVD player and a video game system. There are pictures beside the TV, of Alisha, Siobhan and America. Britain chuckled to himself. "_She really is like his younger sister…_" He thought. "Okay, here it is!" Alisha said, walking into the room, holing a guitar. It's an electric guitar, with the union jack flag on the back of the body, and black and white checkered along the back of the neck. On the front of the body, it's blue with yellow stars on it. When Alisha was handing it to Britain, there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. "Aaaahhh! Where is it?!" A familiar voice yelled. Britain turned, just in time to see a flash of red hair snatch the guitar from his hands. Siobhan held the guitar close to her chest and has a panicked expression on her face. "You are _not_ giving this amazing guitar to anyone _but_ me!" Siobhan shouted. "I…was just showing it to him, Sio. I wasn't going to give it to him. Plus I promised I'd eventually give it to you anyway." Alisha said, turning around and shrugging. Siobhan sighed in relief and gave the guitar to Britain. "Just be careful then! I'll see you later Lishe, I have to go to work." Siobhan said, leaving. It was suddenly quiet in the apartment, and Alisha stood. "Um…so what now?" Britain asked as he strummed the guitar. "Wanna watch a movie?" Alisha asked. "Sure." Britain said as Alisha put a movie on.

_In this moment we're connected, If we fall, we fall together_

Britain slowly opened his eyes and looked around, confused. He looked to his side, where he was warm, and was surprised to see Alisha there/ He realized that he had fallen asleep at her place, and he looked around for the time. 12:00 AM. Midnight. "_Crap…_" He thought. He heard Alisha move and heard her yawn. "What hassit?" She asked sleepily. Her eyes widened when she saw the time. "U-Um…I should probably get back to my dorm room now…" Britain said, feeling his cheeks burn. "O-Oh yeah…s-sorry…" Alisha said quietly as Britain stood. "N-No! It wasn't your fault, I fell asleep." He said, feeling flustered. Alisha yawned. "You can sleep on the couch if you want too, I'm going to sleep in my room." She said as she stood. Britain watched her walk out of the room and was at a loss. Generally, girls would make him leave their place, but this girl doesn't seem to care either way. Britain just shrugged and laid on the couch and fell back asleep.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like it~?**

**Please review~**


	5. 02: Japan: Waiting for a Girl like You

**Ello! :) Here's chapter 2~**

**The version of this song that I used was the Glee Version, which is basically the same as the original, except the version they recorded is a shorter version. xD *is shot for referencing Glee* Well, some of the Glee covers I used to help me write this inspired me more than the original because of the storied that went with when they had sang some of the songs... *is shot for rambling***

**Alright, now to talk about chapter: This one was sort of fun, for me it was sort-of slow an' stuff. Let me know if they may end up sounding a little OOC please~?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I only own Alisha, and my friend owns Siobhan.**

Japan: Waiting for a Girl like You

_So long, I've been looking too hard; I've been waiting too long_

Japan stretched and got out of his bed and started to get ready. He noticed the time, 6:30AM, and China still asleep, and quietly sighed. He picked up his pillow and threw it at China, hitting him in the face earning a yell as China fell out of his bed, startled. "Ow! What the hell Japan?!" He said with a yawn as he tossed Japan's pillow back at him. "I had to get you up somehow without using water, or France." Japan said with a smirk. China shuddered at the thought. "Good choice then." He said, standing up and stretching. "I'll be right back." Japan said, clutching his clean clothes close as he left their room and rushed to the showers. On his way there, he noticed Britain rushing to his room, flustered, and looking like he had just woken up. Japan shrugged his concern away and continued toward the showers. When he was finished, he walked back to his and China's dorm room, and saw China sleeping again. Japan sighed and took the cup of water beside his bed and dumped it on China's face. "AIYAH! I'm drowning!" He shouted, shooting up to a sitting position and then glared at Japan. Japan gave China his cup and shook his head. "You're going to be late for class." He said. He grabbed all of his things he needed for his classes, and left, at 7:30 AM.

_Sometimes I don't know what I'll find; I only know it's a matter of time_

Japan noticed Alisha walking toward the art building and called out to her. "Alisha-san!" He shouted, waving his arm in the air. She stopped and smiled at him. Japan stopped beside her and she greeted him warmly. "Good morning Kiku! It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" She asked, obviously in a happy mood. "Why yes, it is." Japan said, blushing a little bit as they started toward their classes. They happily chatted and soon got to their classroom. When they sat in their seats, Alisha turned to them. "Hey Japan, are you going to the party that teacher told us about yesterday?" She asked with a smile. "H-Huh? What party?" Japan asked. "Oh, the arts department is throwing a dance, which they consider a party. They throw one at the beginning of the third month of every school year." Alisha said. "U-Um…I don't know. I don't really go to parties…" Japan said. "Aw! You should go!" Alisha said. Japan felt himself blush and faced forward. "I'll think about it." He asked and Alisha cheered. "_She's so funny…_"

_When you love Someone, When you love someone_

Japan and Alisha finished with their classes early, since the music classes have no classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. They decided to go out for some lunch. They were eating at Starbucks, but having some tea. "So, this 'Starbucks' serves us both coffee and tea?" Japan asked, examining his tea. Alisha chuckled and nodded. "Yep! They serve coffee, tea and pastries." She said. Japan took a drink of his tea and he smiled. "That tastes incredible!" He said happily. Alisha laughed. "Oh my gosh Kiku, you are so adorable!" She said. "What does that mean?" Japan asked, his expression changing to a serious one. Alisha giggled. "I just called you cute silly." She said happily. Japan's face turned red and he hid it behind his hands, and Alisha laughed. "Hey you guys, get a room!" Siobhan shouted from behind the counter. "Hey Siobhan! Don't harass the customers!" Alisha shouted back playfully, and Siobhan flipped her off, causing the two of them to crack up in their areas, earning both of them strange looks. "American's have a strange way of showing their affections for each other." Japan said. "H-Huh? What do you mean by that?" Alisha asked. "Well, in other countries like Germany, when you flip someone the finger that is usually telling them off. But you and your friend use it as a sign of affection. I don't get it." Japan said. Alisha giggled. "Japan, everyone has their own way of telling others that they like them. We've known each other for a long time, and we have our own way of telling each other that we love each other." Alisha said, smiling. Japan blushed. "Oh…that's very interesting."

_It feels so right, so warm and true_

Japan looked at Alisha, who is sitting beside him on the bus. The two ended up spending most of their day at Starbucks, talking. So, they decided to take the bus to Alisha's place. Alisha leaned her head on Japan's shoulder and he looked to see that her eyes are closed. "A-Alisha?" He asked, blushing. "Hm?" Alisha asked, opening her eyes and looking at Japan. "O-Oh, I was just wondering if you were awake." He said, feeling flustered. Alisha smiled as the bus pulled to a stop. They got off and walked to the front of Alisha's apartment. Alisha yawned. "Thanks for hanging out with me today Kiku." She said happily. "It…was really fun." Japan said, a smile on his face. Alisha smiled. "It was, wasn't it? Well, I do hope you decide to go to the party next week." Alisha said. She gave Japan a hug, then turned and started to unlock her apartment. "I hope to see you there!" She chirped happily. Japan walked back to the dorms, thinking.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like it~? **

**Please review~**


	6. 03: Alisha: I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Okay, here's another chapter~! ^^**

**Oh, I'll probably upload the picture for the story soon~**

**I'll also be uploading some art for this story as well, like what Alisha looks like and what Siobhan looks like, as well as the picture I drew that had inspired this entire fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I own Alisha. My friend owns Siobhan.**

* * *

.

Alisha: I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me)

.

* * *

_Clocks strikes upon the hour, And the sun begins to fade_.

Alisha smiled at Siobhan as the two girls left Siobhan's house. They're both dressed up; Alisha's wearing a spaghetti-strap blue dress that goes an inch past her calves, while Siobhan is wearing a dress that goes to her thighs, with a union jack flag on the front side of the dress, and the back is entirely green, and black leggings underneath, with knee-high boots. They heard a car horn and saw America waving out of the front window of his car. They climbed in and America drove off. "You know, if I wasn't so used to your driving Alfred, I wouldn't dare to get in a car with you." Siobhan said jokingly. "Ha ha, very funny. It's not like you're any better Siobhan." Alfred replied. "You guys please don't fight." Alisha said with a groan. "We're not fighting, it's a creative discussion." Siobhan said, sticking her tongue out. "It still counts. So are the guys meeting us there?" Alisha asked. "Oh yeah, France said something about an elevator and flying before they were going to head over there." America said. Alisha and Siobhan exchanged glances and Alisha shook her head. "I don't want to know."

_Still enough time to figure out, How to chase my blues away_

When they got to the dance thing, Alisha noticed France and some girls talking and she heard some of their conversation. "Francis, my parents are in town! Do you want to go meet them?" The first girl asked. "U-Um, no thank you." France said with a smile. "Francis, when are we going on another date like you promised?" The second girl asked. "U-Um, sometime soon, I assure you. Now I've got to go!" France said, running away from the girls. They ran after him with hearts in their eyes, asking him questions. Alisha looked towards Japan, who was standing beside China and Russia. China and Russia are talking, and there are a group of girls a distance away, watching Russia, and trembling. Britain is already talking to America and Siobhan. Alisha bounced over to where Japan was at and smiled at him and the boys. "Hey guys!" She chirped happily. "Oh hey Alisha!" China said happily. "Hello there Alisha." Russia said. China nudged Japan and smirked at him. "H-Hi Alisha." He said, blushing. Alisha smiled. "Hey Kiku. I'm glad you came." She said happily. China leaned closer to Japan. "Ask her to dance with you idiot!" He whispered. He turned and continued talking to Russia, and Japan looked at Alisha. "U-Um…Alisha-san…" He started. "Yes, what is it Kiku?" Alisha asked, tilting her head to the side. "Do you want to dance?" Japan asked. Alisha smiled brightly. "Okay!" She chirped. Alisha grabbed Japan's hand and he blushed even more as they walked onto the dance floor.

_I've done alright up till now, It's the light of day that shows me how_

Alisha smiled at Japan, who looked confused. "Have you ever danced with a girl before?" Alisha asked. Japan shook his head. "Okay, there are different ways. One, put one of your hands on my waist…okay, now you take your other hand, and hold my hand, okay! Now, the steps are a simple 1, 2, 3, 4, along with the music. There you go!" Alisha said happily. Japan smiled as the two danced. They danced for a little while, and Alisha decided to have a break. "I'm going to go and sit outside for a little bit, okay?" She said. "Alright." Japan said with a nod. Alisha grabbed a cup of water and stepped outside, sitting on the bench right beside the door. She smiled to herself and sipped from her cup. "Hey there. You alright?" A voice asked after a few moments of resting. Alisha looked at Britain and smiled. "I'm fine, I just wanted a break." She said. Britain stood in front of her, leaning against the railing, and sighed. "Um…Well, would you like to dance?" Britain asked as Alisha stood. "Sure! Let's go back inside-" Britain interrupted Alisha by grabbing her wrist and she looked at him. "Um…let's have our dance out here." He said. Alisha smiled and nodded in agreement. Britain pulled Alisha close and a slower song started, as the two started to dance.

_And when the night falls, my lonely heart calls_

As they danced, Alisha smiled to herself, thinking about stuff. Britain looked at her and she smiled at him, earning a blush from him. Alisha smiled as they continued to dance, and Britain inwardly sighed. "_How long is this damn slow song anyway_?" He thought. The song soon ended, and when Alisha tried to pull away, Britain held onto her. "U-Um…Arthur?" She asked. Britain leaned close to her, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened as her mind processed what was going on, and she slowly closed her eyes. When Britain had finally broken the kiss for air, he looked at Alisha, and then walked back inside. Alisha stood there, confused and holding her hand over her mouth.

_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

"Alisha-san? Are you alright?" Japan asked, walking outside. Alisha was standing there, holding her hand over her mouth. "O-Oh! I-I'm fine Kiku." She said, smiling. "A-Are you sure? Your face is red!" Japan said, slightly alarmed. "Oh, yeah I promise! I'm fine." Alisha said, her smile fading. Japan touched her shoulder and shivered. "You're…so cold! Take my jacket…" Japan said, shrugging his white blazer off and holding it towards Alisha. "I…alright." Alisha said, taking his blazer and slipping her arms through it. "Thank you Kiku." She said, smiling at him. "Let us go back inside. The others are worried about you." Japan said. Alisha nodded, and followed him back inside.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like it~?**

**LOL love triangles are always fun to mess around with~ *is shot***

**Please review~**


	7. 04: Britain: Thunder

**Okay, last update for today! xD I have to spread this out for you guys, it's like a dessert *lolwhut?xD* You can't have too much of it at once, or you'll get sick of it. *ohokayigetitnow***

**This chapter...I will not say my opinion of it...**

**Okay I lied. I found this chapter quite fun to write...mostly because of the bar scene...and the teeny tiny scene at the end~ xD *lolfranceshutup***

**Okay~**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia, I only own Alisha. My friend owns Siobhan.**

* * *

.

Britain: Thunder

.

* * *

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

The next night, America and France took Britain with them to eat dinner. "I'd rather die than eat from one of your crappy American restaurants!" He had protested, but they continued, and literally dragged him out the door. They had ended up going to a local bar, close by to the college. Within the first ten minutes they were there, France had already gotten himself drunk. America and Britain however, were still somewhat sober. America looked at Britain. "So dude…you like Alisha." America said bluntly. Britain choked on the current mouthful of beer he had in his mouth and coughed. "W-What?" He asked when he was able to speak. "You don't need to hide it dude. I can tell." America said as his voice suddenly became serious. Britain blushed and started chugging on his beer. "Dude, stop it. I'm trying to talk to you." America said, pulling Britain's beer away from him. Britain sighed. "Alright, I like her. What about it?" Britain asked. America's face got darker and he grabbed the collar of Britain's shirt, pulling him closer, surprising Britain at the same time. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something, and I'm only going to tell you this once: Do not hurt Alisha. She has gone through way too much crap, and she doesn't need someone like you to be a complete douche bag to her. So if you are smart and want to continue living, you better not hurt Alisha." America said. He let go of Britain and drank the rest of his beer. "Ahhh! Alright then! Now let's have some fun!" He shouted. Britain sat there, confused of what he was supposed to do now.

_Today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something, and I do not know why, I tried_

Britain sat at the bar, as he downed his sixth beer. He watched France get slapped after he had attempted to get a girl to sleep with him. America is flipping through the songs on the jukebox, and Britain let out a long sigh as he started thinking. He thought about Alisha, and Japan. About the deal he and Japan had made. He thought about his feelings for Alisha. "_Are they real feelings, other than…intrigue? Or is she toying with me_?" Britain's thoughts ran through his head and he abruptly stood from his seat, surprising America, who had chosen a song and was walking back to his seat. "Dude? Are you alright? You don't look so good." America said, putting his hand on Britain's shoulder. "I have to go and do something…" Britain muttered, pulling away from America's grasp and walking out of the bar. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" Alisha's cheerful voice answered. "Alisha? Can you meet me at the park?" Britain muttered. Alisha agreed that she'd be there in ten minutes, and they hung up.

_I tried to read between the lines, I tried to look in your eyes_

Britain stood beside a bench in the park and heard his name called. He slowly turned and saw Alisha walking toward him, tightly wrapped in a long sweater and a black and grey plaid scarf. "Hey Arthur, what's up…?" Alisha asked cautiously. She froze when she got close to him, and Britain guessed that she could smell the alcohol. "Alisha, I need to ask you something, and you have to answer me." Britain said, walking up to Alisha and looking at her. "W-What is I-it Arthur…?" She asked. Britain put his hands on Alisha's shoulders, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Alisha, do you like me?" He asked in a serious tone. "O-Of course I-I like you A-Arthur…You're a great friend…" Alisha said, her voice getting quiet. "Damn it! I need more than that!" Britain shouted as he pushed Alisha back. She stumbled and fell onto her butt. "I mean do you _like_ me?! Like as something _more_ than a friend!" Britain shouted, tears in his eyes. Alisha started to crawl back. "Y-You're scaring me Arthur…" She said in a shaky voice. "Damn it Alisha!" Britain yelled. He grabbed Alisha and pulled her up. "Tell. Me. If. You. Love. Me." He said. Alisha said nothing and Britain planted a kiss on her lips. This one was forceful, not like the last time he had kissed her. Alisha shoved Britain away and slapped him across the face, hard. There are tears in her eyes, and Britain stood there, shocked. Alisha turned and ran away. "Alisha, wait!" Britain shouted, and she ignored him as she ran out of the park.

_I want a simple explanation for what I'm feeling inside_

Britain slammed the door to the room he shared with France and he flipped onto his bed. France sat up from the mass of blankets on his bed. "Just where were you?" He asked, suddenly sober. "Fuck off." Britain shouted into his pillow. Britain heard crying in the next room. He suddenly felt even worse than he did before.

* * *

**Dun dun dun~**

**somewhat of a cliffhangar...? Ehh, I think the next chapter has more of one xD**

**Please review, or France will do something stupid xD**


	8. 05: Alisha: Safe

**Okay~**

**I personally enjoyed this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it as well! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Hetalia, I only own Alisha. My friend owns Siobhan.**

* * *

.

Alisha: Safe

.

* * *

_I'm strong enough I've always told myself, I never want or need somebody else_

Alisha was afraid the moment that she had seen Britain in the park, before she had even smelled the alcohol on him. She just felt like something was off… and now here she is, running out of the park, towards…wherever. Alisha stopped running, and realized that she was at the college. She turned and ran towards the dorms. "_Kiku…I…I can talk to Kiku…_" She thought. Her eyesight was starting to get blurry as she entered the dorms. She rushed to Japan and China's room, and knocked on their door. She stood there, and when the door opened and she saw Japan, she started sobbing and hugged him. "A-Alisha-san?" Japan asked in surprise. "What's wrong?" China asked from behind Japan. "I…I…" Alisha tried, but she started crying again. "Bring her in here Kiku." China said. Japan led Alisha into their room and they closed the door behind her.

_But I've already fallen from that hill_

Alisha sat on Japan's bed, beside Japan and she explained to him and China what happened. "I…I was so scared I didn't know what to do so…so I slapped him and ran. He…he reeked of alcohol and…it reminded me of my father." Alisha said, trembling. Japan gently squeezed her hand. "How…exactly did it remind you of your father?" Japan asked. Alisha gulped. "My father…he…he was an alcoholic. He…would get really, really drunk and…do things, to me and my sister…he's the reason I ran away from home." Alisha said. She started crying again. "I was so scared…I thought…I thought it was going to happen again and…I…I…" Alisha stopped because her throat was tight, and she covered her face with her hands. Japan didn't know what else to do, so he wrapped his arms around Alisha and held her as she cried.

_So I'm dropping my guard, Here's your chance in my heart and_

Alisha felt something beside her stir. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Japan beside her, and the moments from last night came rushing back to her. Drunken Britain, the kiss, the fear, running away from Britain straight to Japan, and Japan holding her as she cried herself to sleep, and now, she and Japan are together in his bed. She shuddered at the memory from the previous day and cuddled closer to Japan. "Alisha?" He asked. She looked at Japan. "Yeah?" She asked. "Are you feeling better?" Japan asked, moving a strand of hair out of Alisha's face. Alisha bit her lip. "A little bit. Still feeling…uneasy." Alisha said. They sat up, and Alisha sighed. "What a great way to end a Saturday, huh?" She asked jokingly. "No, that's a horrible-" Japan stopped when he saw the look on Alisha's face. "Oh, you made joke." He said, blush appearing on his cheeks. They heard the door open and China walked in with some bags. "Oh, hey guys. I got you some breakfast, since you two were sleeping and all." He said with a smile. "Thank you Yao." Alisha said, smiling. Japan nodded toward him as he gave Japan the bag and turned to leave. "I've got to go somewhere. I'll see you two later." China said as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Alisha and Japan exchanged glances and they took the food out of the bag and started eating.

_Oh no, my walls are gonna break, so close, it's more than I can take_

As Alisha and Japan finished eating, it was quiet. "T-Thank you Kiku…" Alisha said. "Huh?" Japan asked. "Thank you for….just being here." Alisha said, smiling. Japan smiled and moved a strand of hair out of her face. "It was no problem…Alisha-san." He said, smiling. Alisha closed her eyes and leaned her head on Japan's shoulder. They sat there for a little while, and there was soon a knock on the door and Alisha sat up. "Japan, are you here?" France's voice asked from the door. Japan stood and walked to the door and opened it. "Hi." He said. "Hey have you seen Alisha? America and Siobhan are worried." France asked. Japan hesitated to answer and France looked behind him. "Alisha? What are you doing in Japan and China's room?" France asked, giving Japan a perverted look. "Um…something…happened last night and…I ran here." Alisha said. "Huh? Okay~, just be careful, and remember to call Siobhan." France said, as he shrugged and walked away. Japan closed the door and rubbed his temples.

_I'm so tired of turning and running away, when love just isn't…_

Alisha had met Siobhan and America at Starbucks with Japan, and she explained what had happened the night before. America was pissed off, and he nearly ran off, but Alisha stopped him and begged him not to do anything. "Alisha, I have to say _something_ to him! I'm not going to just let him get away with hurting you!" America said, holding onto Alisha's shoulders. "Alfred, I know that if _you_ go and talk to him, he'll end up in the hospital." Alisha said. "You too Siobhan." Alisha added, as she spied Siobhan trying to sneak off. Siobhan huffed. "Alfred's right Lish, we can't just let this go!" She said with her hands on her hips. "I'm asking you two to please, just this once, let it go. I'll take care of it." Alisha said. Siobhan and America looked at each other, then back at Alisha and nodded. "Okay then. It's up to you what happens next." America said. Alisha looked around, and noticed that someone was missing. "Hey…you guys, where's Kiku?"

* * *

**Do do do~**

**Please review ~**


	9. 06: Japan: Kiss With A Fist

**Here's the next chapter~! ^^**

**Hope You guys like it~ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN ALISHA, MY FRIEND OWNS SIOBHAN.**

* * *

.

Japan: Kiss with a Fist

.

* * *

_You hit me once, I hit you back_

Japan felt rage in his veins, more rage than he has ever felt in his life. He quickly snuck away from Alisha, Siobhan and America, and he started rushing towards the college. When he ran into the courtyard, he saw Britain walking alone. He ran towards him. "Britain!" He shouted. Britain looked at him, startled. "H-Hey Japan, what's up?" He asked. Japan stopped beside him and clenched his fists. "Why did you do that to Alisha-san?!" Japan shouted. Some people nearby stopped and looked at them curiously, and Britain's eyes widened. "She told you…?" He asked quietly. "Of course she did! She was scared!" Japan shouted. "Well it was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt her!" Britain shouted in reply. They didn't notice that people had started to crowd around them, and they stepped closer to each other. "Well you did! She cried all night you…you jerk face!" Japan yelled. Britain looked momentarily surprised to see Japan yelling, but he quickly hid his surprise. "I'm sorry! I can't think of anything else to say that would express my regrets!" Britain yelled in return.

_You gave a kick, I gave a slap_

"Hey, did you hear that Japan and Britain are arguing in the courtyard?" China asked Russia. America looked at them. "What did you say?" He asked loudly. "Um, Japan and Britain are having a loud argument in the courtyard outside of the Art building." China said. "Okay, thanks bro-dude!" America said, rushing away. Russia looked at China with a smile. "I bet money that America is going to do something stupid." He said happily. "Um…I will not bet money…but I agree with you on that." China said. America rushed over to where Alisha and Siobhan were at. "You guys! China just told me that Japan and Britain are fighting by the Art building!" He said to the girls. "Shit, we've got to get there fast!" Siobhan said. Alisha nodded quietly, and the three started running.

_You smashed a plate over my head_

Japan was panting as he shoved Britain away. Britain swung his first towards Japan and Japan dodged it, and retaliated, punching Britain in the nose. Britain winced and backed away after punching Japan in the chest. Britain smirked. "You really want to fight me?!" He shouted. "Shut up and fight!" Japan replied, throwing a punch towards Britain. Just as Alisha and America pushed through the crowd, they saw Britain's fist impact Japan's jaw. "Stop it you two!" Alisha yelled, but the boys didn't hear her because of the crowd around them. Just as they were lunging toward each other again, Alisha stood in between them. "Stop it!" She shouted. They almost hit her, but were stopped. Alisha noticed America holding the boys back and Alisha looked at them. "You guys…I thought that you two were above fighting! Kiku, I thought you were more mature than to pick a fist fight with another! Arthur…I just can't believe you two would do this!" Alisha shouted. She ran off, pushing her way through the crowd. "Alisha-sa-" Japan was cut off by America pulling him and Britain close. "I have to talk to you two." He said with a serious expression on his face.

_Then I set fire to our bed_

America looked at Britain and Japan, his arms crossed. "Okay you two. You both need to shut up and listen for this. First off, Britain, I warned you yesterday, not to hurt Alisha, or else you'd pay, and the only reason I haven't murdered you yet, is because Alisha has begged me not to." America started. Britain sighed in relief and America looked at him and Japan. "You two are friends, and you're letting a girl get between you two! NOT cool dudes! Plus, this girl you two are fighting over is like my little sister. Look, Alisha has gone through allot of crap in her life. Including an alcoholic dad and an abusive boyfriend. She doesn't need any more in her life. If you two don't stop this little war you have going between the two of you, she'll probably hate you both forever! So you two should really take a look at how you're acting, because if I have to tell you two this, then you know for sure that you are acting really stupid. Think about how you two have been acting." America said, as he walked away, leaving Britain and Japan alone together.

* * *

**Do do do~**

**Please Review~**


	10. 07: Alisha: A Twist In My Story

**Here's the next Chapter! ^^ **

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I OWN ALISHA AND MY FRIEND OWNS SIOBHAN.**

* * *

.

Alisha: A Twist in My Story

.

* * *

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

Alisha rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Its winter break and she's staying at Siobhan's house. It's been a week since the boys fought, and since then, Alisha's holed herself up at Siobhan's house in the room she had claimed as hers, also known as one of Siobhan's guest rooms. She hasn't left the house for the entire week now. "Alisha?" America asked, knocking on the door to Alisha's temporary room. "Go away." Alisha said, her voice muffled by her blankets and pillow. "Aw come on Lish, it's been a week now! You gotta see my new zombie-shooter video game!" America said, opening her door. "Video gaaaame?" Alisha asked, slowly sitting up from her bed. "Aaaaaah! Y-Yes, a n-new game!" America said. Alisha slowly stood, her over-sized t-shirt almost covering the shorts she's wearing underneath. She slowly followed America out of her room and into Siobhan's living room, where America put the game on and handed Alisha a controller, which she snatched away. Within twenty minutes, Alisha had defeated the game. "Done." She said. Alisha stood up and walked back to her room, like a zombie. "Okay, this is bad, when she won't even stop to enjoy killing the zombies." Siobhan said, glancing at America. "Yeah, this is uber bad, like, I think she's sick." America said. Siobhan scoffed, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah, lovesick."

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

Alisha looked at the picture she had set on the nightstand. It was her, Siobhan, America and the boys after the boys' first week here. Alisha groaned and pulled the covers over her face. "I hate thiiiiiiisssssss…" She mumbled. She turned so that her face was on the pillow and she stared at the wall. She heard the doorbell go off and groaned to herself angrily. It was probably Japan or Britain wanting to talk to her again. For the past week, since the day of the fight, the boys have been trying to talk to Alisha, but she's just ignored them. She heard muffled voices in the hallway. "I guess you can try and talk to her…she didn't even play Alfred's new game for more than twenty minutes." Siobhan said. "I'll…try something." She heard Japan say. The door opened and Alisha silently cursed Siobhan. "_May all of your toast burrrrrnnn…_" She thought. She felt the weight on her bed shift, and she knew that Japan was sitting on her bed. "Alisha-san…" He started, unsure of what to say. "I'm…really, really sorry Alisha-san. I…I was wrong for yelling at Britain…I was just…so angry at him for hurting you and…I wanted…I wanted you to smile." Japan said. Alisha said nothing, and she felt tears in her eyes. Japan sighed, and stood, the weight shifting back to normal-ish. He walked over to the door. "I hope…I hope that you feel better soon, Alisha-san." Japan said, walking out of her room, closing the door behind him. Alisha laid there in her bed, and silently cried.

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

During the next week, Britain had also come to apologize. France, China and Russia had all come to check on her as well. Russia had even offered to injure the boys, but that was when Alisha had to yell at him to get out. Alisha decided to walk around her room. She opened up her notebook and started writing. As she wrote, she thought about everything that had happened to her in the past few months. Meeting the guys, spending time with Britain and Japan, the dance, and even when she had yelled at Britain and France on their first night here. She even thought of the moments she's had with each Britain and Japan. Alisha finally let out a loud groan and tossed her notebook to the side, and she lay back onto her bed. "_What am I going to do…?_" She thought.

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

A week later, Siobhan was watching TV with America, and they were arguing about Dr. Who and Harry Potter, when they heard Alisha's bedroom door open. Siobhan immediately stood and looked to see Alisha walk into the living room. "Lish! You're alive!" America shouted from his spot on the couch. "Are you feeling better?" Siobhan asked. Alisha nodded. "Here, let me make you some toast." Siobhan said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen. Alisha hesitantly followed. She sat at the counter on one of the stools and silently watched Siobhan get the bread and put it in the toaster. Siobhan turned back to Alisha and smiled. "So, you finally decided to come out of your cave?" She asked. Alisha nodded. "I…think I've decided on who I like between the two of them." She said. "I'm sure that whoever you chose is the right one for you." Siobhan said, her smile still on her face as she turned back to get the toast. She put it on a plate and set it down in front of Alisha. It is slightly burned. "Sorry Lish, I don't know what's wrong with this thing; it's been burning toast for two weeks now." Siobhan said. "It's…okay." Alisha said with a smile. "Hey, you know we've missed you since you've been in there." Siobhan said. "Yeah! It's been boring!" America shouted as he entered the kitchen. Alisha quietly nibbled on the toast and watched Siobhan scold America for something she didn't hear. "Hey Alisha! Do you want to go see the fireworks tonight?!" America shouted, apparently not affected by the lecture he had just gotten. "Fireworks?" Alisha asked. "Yeah, fireworks! It's New Year's Eve!" America shouted happily. "O-Oh…okay." Alisha said with a nod. "Yes!" America said, happily pumping his fists in the air.

* * *

**How did you guys like it~? ^-^**

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	11. 08: Siobhan: Everytime

**Here's the next chapter~! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I OWN ALISHA, MY FRIEND OWNS SIOBHAN.**

* * *

.

Siobhan: Everytime

.

* * *

_Notice me, take my hand, why are we, strangers when, our love is strong_

Siobhan walked with Alisha to her bus stop to her home and they were talking about her talking to the boys. "So…are you going to tell them separately, or together?" She asked. "I'll probably tell them separately." Alisha said, looking away. "No matter what your decision is, I'll support you." Siobhan said with a smile on her face. Alisha smiled in return. The bus slowly approached them, and Siobhan quickly hugged Alisha before she got on the bus. As the bus drove away, Siobhan's phone buzzed, and the song _Six-String Guitar_ blared. "Hello?" She asked, answering her phone. "Hey Siobhan, can you meet me somewhere? I need to talk to someone." Britain's voice said. "Um, okay. Where do you want to meet me at?" Siobhan asked, watching her breath come out in puffs. "Starbucks. I'll meet you there." Britain said. "Okay, see you there." Siobhan said. As she hung up, she felt her face warm and she brushed the fluttering feeling in her chest away as she started walking towards Starbucks.

_Why carry on without me?_

Siobhan entered Starbucks, and she started to warm up from the coldness of winter. Britain was waiting by the counter and smiled at her. "Go ahead and get something, it's my treat." He said with a smile. When the two sat down with their coffee, Siobhan shrugged off her coat. "So what's up?" She asked. Britain sighed and shifted his gaze. "Siobhan, I….I just need to talk to someone." Britain said. "About what, Arthur?" Siobhan asked, taking a drink of her coffee. "Siobhan, I…I still feel horrible about what happened with Alisha, last month…I don't know if she's forgiven me or not…I was stupid and ignored Alfred's warning." Britain said, lowering his head. "Arthur, I'm sure she's forgiven you…she told me that she has." Siobhan said, feeling uncomfortable. "I…should have listened to Alfred. Even if she claims to forgive me, it'll never be the same between us." Britain said, finally taking a drink of his coffee. Siobhan looked away and sighed. "Siobhan?" Britain asked. "It…it's nothing. Look Arthur, just talk to her. Everything will be fine." Siobhan said with a small smile on her face. "Siobhan…are you alright? Are…those tears?" Britain asked. Siobhan stood, grabbing her coat. "Thanks for the coffee Britain, but…I just remembered that I have to be somewhere." Siobhan said, putting her coat on and grabbing her coffee. "Siobhan, wait!" Britain said, quickly standing and grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?" He asked. Siobhan muttered something. "What was that?" Britain asked. Siobhan yanked her wrist away from Britain and quickly turned to face him, and he noticed tears in her eyes. "You ask me what's wrong?! The man I'm in love with is too much of an idiot to realize that I like him!" She shouted. The buzz in the restaurant kept going, despite the loud noise that had just went on. "What? Who is it that you like? Whoever it is would be a fool not to notice. You're a great person Siobhan." Britain said with a smile on his face. "You…are such an idiot Arthur!" Siobhan shouted, before running out of the store.

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall without my wings, I feel so small_

Alisha heard a knock at her front door just as she sat down with a warm cup of rose tea. She stood and walked toward the door and opened it. "Hello?" She asked and then she saw Siobhan. She's wearing the same coat, holding a Starbucks cup, and tears streaming down her face. "Sio! W-What happened?!" Alisha shouted. "I…I…" Siobhan started, but she started crying again and Alisha pulled her inside, closing the door. They sat in her kitchen, and Siobhan had told Alisha about Britain and Starbucks. "Oh Siobhan…I'm so sorry…this is all my fault." Alisha said. "Alisha, it's…look, just tell him your decision. You owe him that much." Siobhan said, wiping her eyes. Alisha sighed and closed her eyes. "I know. I owe it to you too."

* * *

**Do do do~**

**In the next chapter, it is revealed who Alisha has chosen! Somewhat.**

**Please review! ^^**


	12. 09: Britain: It's Time

**Hello guys! :D Here's chapter 9! :3**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN ALISHA, MY FRIEND OWNS SIOBHAN (her username is ITTPBE on here)**

**c: ENJOY~**

* * *

.

Britain: It's Time

.

* * *

_So this is what you meant, when you said that you were spent_

Britain stared at the wall in front of him, examining the posters on it, when he heard his name being called. He turned and noticed Alisha rushing toward him. "A-Alisha?!" He asked in surprise. "H-hey Arthur! Would you…would you like to go out to lunch?" Alisha asked with a smile. "U-Uh…sure. Aren't….aren't you angry at me?" Britain asked. Alisha waved her hands back and forth. "Don't worry about that. Let's just have lunch as friends who are having a friendly chat." Alisha said with a grin on her face. "Fine, let's go." Britain said with a soft smile on his face.

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit right to the top,_

"Thanks for coming with me Arthur. There is something I need to talk to you about." Alisha said. Britain and she sat down to lunch, and ordered their food. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Britain asked. Alisha took a deep breath and smiled. "Arthur…while I had isolated myself, I…was thinking. About allot of things. Like about our relationship." Alisha said. Britain held his breath for a moment. "Yeah?" He asked. It was quiet for a few minutes. "Arthur….I…" She started, but the waitress brought them their food and refilled their drinks. The two of them thanked her as she left to attend to her other customers. Alisha sighed and munched on one of her fries as Britain sipped his soda. "Arthur…I like you." Alisha started. Britain looked at her, a fry in his mouth. "I really like you…but as a brother. You're…you're like a crazy older brother to me, just like how Siobhan is like my crazy, insane sister." Alisha said with a smile. Britain sat there, soaking everything in. "So…you like me, but you don't like me?" Britain asked slowly. Alisha smiled sadly. "I like you, as a brother Arthur. You're a great friend, and I don't ever want to lose your friendship." She said, setting her hand on top of Britain's hand. Britain looked at Alisha and he smiled. "I'm glad…that we can still be friends." He said. "Oh gosh, why does it feel like I'm breaking up with you?" Alisha asked, slumping in her seat. Britain laughed. "Maybe because…we're both sad in our own ways." He said. Alisha smiled in return. "Well, not all is lost. You should know that there is someone who still likes you, Arthur. She's been with us this entire time." Alisha said, as her smile turned into a grin. Britain looked at her, confusion on his face. Alisha waved her hand at him. "Oh, I bet that if you think real hard you can figure it out." She said, her smile turning into a grin. Alisha continued to eat her food as Britain started to try and think of who she was talking about.

_Don't look back, packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check,_

After lunch, Britain was walking around. He was thinking, and he thought about everything that Alisha had told him. "_There is someone who still likes you, Arthur. She's been with us this entire time._" Her words ran through his head and he remembered his conversation with Siobhan two weeks ago. "_You ask me what's wrong?! The man I'm in love with is too much of an idiot to realize that I like him!_" Britain leaned against the building he was by, running his fingers through his hair. "Shit." He cursed, reaching into his pocket with one hand and pulling his phone out. He dialed the familiar girls' number, and pushed the call button. "Hey, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? At a restaurant. About Seven. Okay, I'll see you later, oh, and dress up." Britain hung his cell up and sighed, rubbing his temples. "_I hope I don't mess this up…_"

_I don't ever want to let you down, I don't ever want to leave this town_

Britain looked in the mirror France had set up in their room and fixed his bowtie. "What you got a hot date?" France asked, looking up from his book. Britain looked at him. "So what if I do? It's none of your business francie-pants." He said. "I'll be back later." And with that, Britain left their dorm room. He took the bus through town, to her house and when he got there, he knocked on the door. "Coming!" Her voice rang. Siobhan opened the door and smiled. She's wearing a long-sleeved blue and green striped shirt, black skinny jeans, a belt with a guitar belt buckle, and a pair of brown, worn boots. "Hey. Took you long enough. Let me get my jacket and I'll be right with you." She said, disappearing for a second. When she came back, she is wearing her normal jacket. The two walked in silence. "So…what was with the sudden contact?" Siobhan asked. Britain looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I figured you were mad because of how I snapped at you. I figured that was why we haven't talked for two weeks. Then, I suddenly get a phone call from you, on today of all days." Siobhan said, shaking her head. "What's today?" Britain asked, oblivious once again. Siobhan stopped walking and raised an eyebrow towards Britain. "Seriously? You don't know when St. Valentine's Day is?" She asked. "Oh, that's today?" Britain asked. Siobhan laughed. "Dude, you are totally clueless." Siobhan said, shaking her head as they started walking again.

_'Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night_

The two soon got to the restaurant, and they were soon seated. "So…what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Arthur?" Siobhan asked, setting her menu down. "I…talked to Alisha today. After we talked, I did some thinking." Britain said, trying to think of the words to say. A blush fell on Siobhan's cheeks as she remembered their conversation two weeks ago. "O-ohh. About what?" Siobhan asked. Britain stood from the table and Siobhan did too. "Siobhan, I know that you like me." Britain said, looking at the redhead. Siobhan bit her lip and felt her eyes tickle slightly. Britain reached and grabbed Siobhan's hand, gently squeezing it. "Siobhan, I do like you. I like you allot." He said. Siobhan's hand shot over to her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please…tell me that you're not just doing this because Alisha rejected you…please…" Siobhan said. Britain smiled. "When you told me what you had said, it made me think. I thought how there was one other person besides Alisha who was here with me, every step of the way, and that's you, Siobhan. I was a fool not to notice your feelings before, and it took being rejected by Alisha to make me realize that." Britain said. Siobhan took her hand from Britain and threw her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. Britain wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug.

* * *

**So how did ya'll like it~? ^-^ Three more chapters to go~!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. 10: Japan: Always

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I ONLY OWN ALISHA, ITTPBE(my friend) OWNS SIOBHAN**

* * *

.

Japan: Always

.

* * *

_When the world gets too heavy, put it on my back, I'll be your levy.  
_

Japan looked at the grade he had gotten on his most recent drawing for his art class, B-. He sighed and put it away, walking out of the room. "Hey Kiku!" A voice called. Japan turned and Alisha smiled at him. "H-Hi Alisha-san." He said, starting to blush. "Kiku, can I talk to you?" Alisha asked. "U-um…we have class…" Kiku trailed off and nodded. When the two were alone, Alisha turned to Japan. "Look…while I isolated myself, I…did some thinking. Allot, actually. Mostly about…our relationship." Alisha said. Japan nodded in reply, signaling her to continue. "Kiku…I already talked to Arthur about this and…well…" Alisha started nervously. "What?" Japan asked. "Kiku, I like you." Alisha said. Japan looked at Alisha. "I…I like you allot. Kiku…I choose you." She said, looking at Japan. He noticed that her eyes are teary. "Do you…mean it Alisha-san?" Japan asked. Alisha nodded. "I mean every word of it Kiku, I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't mean it." She said, grabbing onto Japan's hand and squeezing it. Japan blushed. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Thank you…Alisha-san…" Japan whispered. Alisha kissed Japan's cheek and she smiled at him. Japan returned her smile.

_You are taking me apart, like bad glue on a get well card_

"What? A double date?" Alisha looked at Siobhan. "Are you serious?" Siobhan asked. Alisha pouted. "But I've always wanted to go on one, and now that we're both seeing someone…" She trailed off as she munched on her food. Siobhan sighed, rubbing her temples. "Alright, fine. When and what time?" She asked. Alisha grinned happily. "What about tonight? We could go to dinner. Or have dinner at your house." She said. Siobhan stuck her tongue out. "Alright, we'll go out to dinner."

_It was always you falling for me, now there's always time calling for me._

Alisha smiled brightly at Siobhan. "Thanks again for talking Arthur into doing this." She said happily. There was a knock on Siobhan's front door and she answered it. Britain and Japan walked in, and Britain grinned when he saw Siobhan. He leaned over and kissed her, and her face turned red as she said something to him. Japan walked over to Alisha and smiled. "You…look very nice Alisha-san." He said with a blush on his face. Alisha smiled and Kissed Japan's cheek. "You look nice too." She said happily."Okay, let's go!" Siobhan said loudly, her face red. Alisha raised an eyebrow and Siobhan turned to walk out and Britain poked her side, causing her to squeak loudly. Alisha and Japan laughed as they followed their friends out.

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, Blink back to let me know._

Alisha sighed as she glared at Britain and Siobhan. The two of them are passed out on Alisha's bed at her apartment, drunk. She wondered how the two had even gotten in her bed in the first place, but just shrugged it away. "So, are you just going to let them sleep here tonight?" Japan asked. Alisha nodded. "Might as well. I already know not to wake Siobhan up when she's drunk." She said with a sigh. "Where are you going to sleep?" Japan asked, surveying Alisha's apartment. "Probably on the couch. Why?" Alisha said. Japan blushed. "U-Um…just wondering." He said quickly. Alisha smiled and hugged his arm. Japan smiled and kissed her head as she cuddled next to him. "_I guess I can stay…_" He thought. After sitting like that for twenty minutes, Japan realized that Alisha had fallen asleep. He smiled and rested his head on Alisha's, and felt himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Woot! :) Chapter 10-ish. Two more chapters!**

**Please review?**


	14. 11: Big Girls Don't Cry

**Woo! Hey guys! Update time!**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN ALISHA MY FRIEND (ittpbe) OWNS SIOBHAN.**

* * *

.

Big Girls Don't Cry

.

* * *

_The Smell of your skin lingers, on me now_,

Alisha sniffled as Japan hugged her again, for the fifth time that day. Alisha has been crying allot today, mainly because today is the day that the boys go back to their homes. Alisha has spent nearly every minute of the last week with Japan, but she still doesn't want him to leave. "I…I know you have to go home but…but I'll miss you!" She said through her tears. Japan wiped her tears from her face and smiled. "Don't cry Alisha-san, I'll be back. I'll visit you." He said as Alisha walked him to the gate in the airport. Japan tightly gripped Alisha's hand with his left, and his ticket with his right. They stopped in front of the gate and Japan turned to Alisha. "Alisha-san, I wanted to give you something." He said, letting go of Alisha's hand. "What…is it?" Alisha asked as Japan dug into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and handed it to Alisha. He closed her hand over it and smiled at her. "Please wait until I'm on the plane to open it." He said. Alisha nodded and she hugged Japan again. He returned the hug, and she kissed him. "I'll miss you Kiku." She said. "I'll miss you too. I'll…come visit you." Japan said with a smile and he pulled away. Alisha watched as he handed his ticket to the attendant beside the gate and he waved before going through the gate. Alisha watched as the plane soon lifted off, and flew away. She wiped tears from her eyes and looked at the tiny box in her hand. She opened it and placed her hand over her mouth. Inside is a silver locket and a note beside it. Alisha opened the note and read the contents, and she smiled.

_You're probably on your flight back to your hometown_

Siobhan bit her lip as America drove her and Arthur to the airport. Japan had already left to go home, and now Britain's leaving. He gently squeezed Siobhan's hand and smiled at her. She quickly looked away. "_I will _not_ cry dammit…_" She thought. The car pulled to a stop and Britain let go of Siobhan's hand to grab his suitcase. She got out of the car and America said he'd wait there for her. Siobhan and Britain silently walked towards the check-in counter, and Britain checked his luggage in and he turned to Siobhan. "Well, let's go." He said with a smile on his face.

Siobhan felt a sudden urge to punch him.

She didn't.

As the two walked, Britain's hand found Siobhan's and he held it. They soon found the gate and they stood there in silence, hands entwined. "Well…I guess I should get on the plane now." Britain said after a while. Siobhan squeezed his hand and he looked at her, only to see tears streaming down her face. "S-Siobhan, are you okay?" He asked, suddenly feeling alarmed. "N-No! I'm not okay! I've been holding this in for days, but I can't anymore! I don't want you to leave!" She said through her sobs. Britain put his hand on his forehead as Siobhan cried next to him. He shoved his ticket into his pocket and hugged Siobhan tightly. She continued to cry as she hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. "I...I'll miss you Arthur…" Siobhan whispered, once she had managed to calm down. Britain pulled away from Siobhan, holding her at arms' length. "I'll miss you too Siobhan, but I have to go home. I promise that I'll visit you." He said. Siobhan nodded. Britain planted a kiss on her lips, and pulled away. He gave his ticket to the attendant and before started to walk onto the plane, he waved at Siobhan. She watched as he boarded the plane and as the plane flew away.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby,_

One month later, Alisha and Siobhan sat in Siobhan's living room, and the silence grew thick. "Hey Alisha, where did you get that locket?" Siobhan asked, noticing the silver necklace around Alisha's neck. "It was a gift from Kiku. He gave it to me before he left." Alisha said, handing the locket to Siobhan. She smiled. "That was sweet of him to do that." She said, after examining the locket. "Yeah…" Alisha said, a smile on her face. "You know…it's really lonely without the boys now. Except Alfred." Alisha added. "Yeah it is…Hey Lish, do you want to be roommates again?" Siobhan asked. Alisha's face brightened. "Of course!"

* * *

**Woot, the next chapter is the last! ^^**

**It somewhat ties everything togehter~**

**Please review!**


	15. 12: Perfect FINAL CHAPTER

**The Final chapter! **

**I wanted to say, I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction, and I hope that you guys enjoyed reading it! :)**

**For the final time: I do not own Hetalia. I own Alisha. My Friend (ittpbe) owns Siobhan.**

* * *

.

Perfect: Final Chapter

.

* * *

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire, Bad decisions, that's alright, welcome to my silly life_

It's been two years now since the boys left to go home, and during that time, Japan and Britain would fly over for visits, and Alisha and Siobhan finished college. Siobhan is also currently nearly nine months pregnant. The boys are both supposed to visit soon.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, Miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down_

"Hey Siobhan, be careful!" Alisha said, quickly taking the heavy box out of Siobhan's arms. She nearly dropped it from the immense weight. "D-dang! What is in this thing?!" Alisha shouted. Siobhan smiled. "Just some things, memories." She said. "W-What are you getting this out for, and what kind of memories weigh this much?!" Alisha asked, putting the box on the couch. She turned and sent a quick glare towards her friend. "I just…want Arthur to be able to see one of the things in this box." Siobhan said, sitting by the box. Alisha sighed and turned towards the kitchen. "Do you want me to make some tea? The boys should be here soon." She asked. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Siobhan said as she dug into the box. She moved various items out of the way and smiled as she pulled a tiny box out of the bigger box. She opened the box and looked at the guitar pick and smiled. The guitar pick has a Union Jack flag on both sides of it. It was from when Siobhan had gone to England, a year before she had met Britain. She found the guitar pick in an old guitar shop. She heard something outside, music, and she heard Alisha call out to her. "Siobhan, come and see this!" Siobhan stood and slightly waddled into the kitchen and when she looked outside the window, a grin grew on her face. Britain stood outside of the house, strumming a guitar and singing. Siobhan recognized the song as the song that she had told Britain about. It's an old song that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Siobhan smiled as Britain finished playing the guitar and singing, sending a smile her way. Alisha rushed over to the front door and Siobhan watched her outside as she nearly tackled Japan. He laughed and she kissed him. "Hey there." Siobhan turned and smiled at Britain. She noticed he was looking at her belly and laughed. "Hey mister Kirkland, that is your child." She said. Britain grinned and kissed Siobhan, pulling her close. There was a loud noise outside and Siobhan let out a loud sigh. "Sounds like Alfred's here."

_Mistaken, always second guessing, under estimated, look, I'm still around_

"Hey Siobhan, I wanted to ask you something." Britain said, looking at the redhead. "What is it?" Siobhan asked. Britain grinned. "Do you want to move to England, to live with me? We can raise our child there, together." He said, gently squeezing Siobhan's hand. Siobhan gasped and nodded. "Of course!" She said, hugging him. "Oh! I wanted to show you something." Siobhan said, standing up. She walked to where her big box of memories sat, and grabbed the small box. She sunk back into the couch and handed it to Britain, who smiled when he opened it. "Where did you get this?" He asked, holding the pick in the air. "About a year before I met you and the guys, I went to England. I found this at an old guitar store." Siobhan said, smiling. "This is really cool." Britain said, handing the box back to Siobhan. "Hey, it goes perfectly with my new guitar." Siobhan said with a grin. "Wait…Alisha finally gave you the guitar?" Britain asked, raising an eyebrow. "Hell yeah! I've waited years to get that thing! She had it custom made, you know." Siobhan said happily. Britain leaned over and kissed her. When he pulled away Siobhan was blushing. "Are you going to blush every single time I kiss you?" Britain asked, raising an eyebrow. Siobhan stuck her tongue out and Britain laughed.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect_

Alisha held Japan's hand as the two walked home from having lunch. "I've…missed you Kiku." Alisha said, gently squeezing his hand. "I have missed you as well Alisha-san." Japan said with a smile. He stopped walking outside of the house, and Alisha looked at him. He has a small blush across his cheeks. "Alisha-san…I was wondering if you…maybe wanted to move to Japan to live with me?" Japan asked. Alisha bit her lip and looked down. "Um…I don't know Kiku…I just got an offer to sing for a couple of record producers. If they like me…I'll be able to sing for a living. Can I…think about it a little?" Alisha asked. "A-Alright." Japan said. Alisha thought that she saw his smile drop a little, and she started to feel bad. America suddenly slammed the front door open, startling Alisha and Japan. "W-What's going on Alfred?" Alisha asked, noticing his panicked expression. "S-Siobhan's water broke!" America shouted. Something in Alisha snapped. "Get the car on _now_ Alfred!" She shouted. America nodded and ran to his car. "Kiku, help me get Arthur and Siobhan to the car. When we get in the car, I suggest you sit in the front seat." Alisha said and Japan followed her into the house. Siobhan was partway to the door, taking short, quick breaths. Britain was beside her, helping guide her to the door. Alisha ran over to them and helped Siobhan outside, and into the backseat of America's car. Japan sat inside of the car, and the moment he put his seat belt on, America slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and Japan's face paled.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing,_

Japan and America are waiting in the waiting room, and Alisha went with Britain and Siobhan. She and Britain put the doctor smocks on, and Britain grabbed onto Siobhan's hand, only to wince as soon as she grabbed onto it. Alisha grabbed onto her other hand and the pain of Siobhan squeezing the life out of her hand didn't faze her. "Okay Miss Green, push." The doctor said. Siobhan grunted and Alisha bit her lip. "Come on, push!" Britain said, saying the first thing on his mind. Siobhan glared at him and groaned as she pushed again, and Alisha got an idea. "Siobhan, if you don't hurry up and push this baby out, I will take my guitar back from you and sell it." She said. Siobhan screamed. "OH you better not touch it!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Okay, I see its head." The doctor said. "Siobhan, I'll sell the guitar and then I'll spend the money on something like…like on a set of those porcelain dolls." Alisha added. Siobhan screamed again. "NO! Those things scare the HELL out of me!" She yelled, as she pushed again. "Just one more big push!"

_You are perfect, to me_

Japan sat beside America, who was bouncing in his seat. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine! I'm just excited to see the baby!" America said, a grin on his face. "What about you Japan?" He asked, slapping Japan on the back. "I…guess I'm excited." He said with a tiny smile forming. "Ah-ha! That's the spirit!" America said happily. The two heard footsteps and Alisha walked towards them, a huge grin on her face. America jumped out of his chair. "What is it?!" He shouted. "It's a boy! You guys and go see them now!" She chirped happily. She grabbed both America's hand and Japan's hand and started down the hallway, nearly dragging them the entire way to the hospital room. When they entered the room, Britain is sitting next to Siobhan on the bed, holding a blue bundle. He looked at the others, a smile on his face. "Wow! Arthur, you're a DAD now!" America said in awe. Britain handed the baby to Alisha, causing America and Japan to gawk at the baby boy. He looked at Alisha and she smiled when she saw his green eyes. He giggled. "I think he likes you." Siobhan said, a joking grin on her face. "Well, she is his godmother after all." Britain added. Alisha looked at the two of them, and they had smiles on their faces. "R-Really?" She asked. "Of course! You're my best friend, you've been supportive of us, and you are the first person besides us to hold him." Siobhan said. Britain took their son from Alisha and she immediately hugged Siobhan. "Hey what is his name?" Japan asked curiously. Britain handed the baby to Siobhan, and she smiled. "Oliver."

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong_

Alisha waved to Britain and Siobhan as America drove them and Oliver to the airport. She turned and sighed as she closed the door. The house now seems empty with just her in it. Just as she was going to make some tea, she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and Japan was standing in the doorway. "Oh hey Kiku." Alisha said with a smile. "H-hi…Alisha-san." He said, smiling. Alisha led him into the kitchen as she set the teapot on the teapot. "Alisha-san, did you…give my offer any thought?" Japan asked. Alisha sighed and turned to him. "Kiku, as much as I would love to, I can't, not right now. I have to give this a shot." Alisha said, running a hand through her hair. Japan walked closer to her. "So…you are staying?" He asked. Alisha nodded and Japan sighed, closing his eyes. "I guess…I cannot change your mind…?" Japan asked with a smile on his face. Alisha hugged Japan and pulled away when she heard the teapot squealing. She quickly took it away from the heat and put two teabags into it before turning the stovetop off. "Kiku…I will miss you. Nothing will be able to change that."

_Change the voices, in your head, make them like you instead_

Siobhan put Oliver in his crib and slowly closed the door behind her as she turned to walk downstairs. Britain was sitting on the couch when Siobhan walked into the living room, and the doorbell rang. "Oh? I wonder who that is." Siobhan said. "I'll get it." Britain said. He kissed Siobhan's cheek as he walked to the front door. Siobhan sat on the couch as she heard the door open. "Heeeyyy-" The door slammed shut, alarming Siobhan, and she rushed to the front door. Britain was locking the door. "Um…Arthur? Who is at the door?" Siobhan asked. Britain looked at her, a panicked expression on his face. "My brothers."

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it!_

Alisha slumped on the couch as she watched TV. She had just said goodbye to Japan, and she was feeling sad. She stood and walked into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took a container of Rocky Road ice cream out. She closed the freezer and grabbed a spoon. "I hate saying goodbye to Kiku…" She muttered as she dug the spoon into the ice cream. She was on her way back to the living room when the doorbell went off. She stuck the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth and opened the door. America stood there, holding a box, and beside him stood Tonny, his alien roommate. Alisha took the spoon out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Um…what's up guys?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. America grinned. "We're your new roommates!"

* * *

**Woo! Dun dun DUNNN**

**I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT! D**

**Alright, I'll tell you a suprize: I am working on somewhat of a sequel to this story. It will kind of start where this one left off,a nd I'm hoping it'll be fun to write :3 I am planning to call it "Mine", so keep an eye out for something with that title by me.**

**Please review ;)**


End file.
